Kelly and Zack: The Early Marriage Years
by stampkid95
Summary: This is my first story so be kind! The beginnings of Kelly and Zack's life as a married couple.
1. The Wedding

Here's my first story so be kind!

**Note: I do not own Saved by the Bell or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Will you, Kelly Kapowski, have this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kelly looked at her parents, smiling. "I do."

"And will you, Zack Morris, have this woman, Kelly Kapowski, to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Zack looked into Kelly's eyes, saying, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now-"

By that time, Zack was already making out with Kelly, and everyone was clapping.

"You may now continue what you are doing!" The man chuckled.

"This is so beautiful!" Screech sobbed.

"Oh shut up, you big baby!" Lisa yelled at him.

Everybody started standing up and clapping! They were finally married! After 5 years of Zack chasing her, they were finally married!


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: OK, I decided to put up Chapter 2 since I'm in a good mood, so here it is! Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Kelly, Zack, Lisa, Slater and Screech got back in their cars and drove back home to California.

"You know, Kelly, you working that outfit yesterday!" Lisa told Kelly.

Kelly posed. "Yeah, I know!" She kidded.

"You know Zack, you were working that tuxedo!" Screech told Zack.

"Screech, it doesn't work on me." He told him and everybody laughed.

"We'll call you when we get close." Slater told Lisa on the phone.

"OK, bye!"

"Bye!"

They hung up.

250 miles later, they were almost home.

"Home sweet home," Zack said as they were arriving home.

The next day, Kelly and Zack moved their things into their new apartment. The whole gang helped.

"This is better than the dorm!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, when you're here, it's better," Zack kissed her.

"Get a room, you lovebirds!" Slater joked.

"We got one, look around!" Zack joked back.

Their dreams were finally coming true. They just couldn't believe it!

"Well, we gotta go guys, we have to study for the final exam for the freshmans," Slater told them.

"OK, see you tomorrow!" Zack said, then doing their handshake with him.

"I gotta go too, guys. It's going to be a loooong drive back to the Big Apple so see ya!" Lisa hugged Kelly and Zack and left, shutting the apartment door.

"So…what do we do next?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, I think I know," Zack said and they went into the bedroom.

"Well, Mr. Smooth, that was fun!" Kelly said.

"Well, I guess now we unpack," Zack said.

It took 2 hours to unpack, and then they were super tired, so they went to bed.


	3. The Final Exam

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the gang prepared for their final exam. Slater and Screech seemed ready, so they were happy. But Zack and Kelly were still tired for waking up at 3 in the morning to study. But they were readier than ever!

_This part is easy! I can't even believe I woke up at 3 in the morning to study for this!_ Zack thought.

_This part is so hard! I wish I would have woken up earlier this morning to study!_ Kelly thought.

_This part is pretty easy! I guess we didn't need to study that much after all!_ thought Slater.

_Wow! I can't believe I finished in only a minute and 23 seconds! I could do a lot better!_ Screech thought.

As you can tell, everybody has mixed feelings about the exam! But, when the results came in, Screech and Slater got A's and Kelly and Zack got B+'s. That's not too bad!

Anyway, when they got home they relaxed and watched T.V. An hour later, they were sleeping with each other. Slater and Screech came over and woke them up 6 hours later.

"Wake up you guys!" Slater yelled. Kelly and Zack woke up immediately.

"Is the apartment on fire?" They asked sleepily.

"No, but we're here!" Screech said. They groaned.

_Ring! Ring!_ It was the phone. Zack got up and went into the kitchen to answer it. When he got back into the living room, he said, "It was Mr. Belding."


End file.
